gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Etiquette
Summary Fourteen-year-old Sophronia is the bane of her mother's existence. Sophronia is more interested in dismantling clocks and climbing trees than proper etiquette at tea--and God forbid anyone see her atrocious curtsy. Mrs. Temminnick is desperate for her daughter to become a proper lady. She enrolls Sophronia in Mademoiselle Geraldine's Finishing Academy for Young Ladies of Quality. But little does Sophronia or her mother know that this is a school where ingenious young girls learn to finish, all right—but it's a different kind of finishing. Mademoiselle Geraldine's certainly trains young ladies in the finer arts of dance, dress, and etiquette, but also in the other kinds of finishing: the fine arts of death, diversion, deceit, espionage, and the modern weaponries. Sophronia and her friends are going to have a rousing first year at school. About Etiquette & Espionage'' debuted the New York Times Young Adult bestseller list at #9 on February 24, 2013.'' Gail's fans created a Reading Guide and Vocabulary List for Etiquette & Espionage. Two free printable pdfs for teachers, librarians, any other interested parties. You can find them on Gail's website.'' Praise "Carriger's YA debut brings her mix of Victorian paranormal steampunk and winning heroines to a whole new audience...with cleverly Victorian methods of espionage, witty banter, lighthearted silliness, and a ship full of intriguingly quirky people." ~ Booklist (starred review) "Carriger deploys laugh-out-loud bon mots on nearly every page...Amid all the fun, the author works in commentary on race and class in a sparkling start to the Finishing School series." ~ Publishers Weekly (starred review) "A delightfully madcap espionage adventure..." ~ Kirkus Reviews (starred review) "Blending intrigue and elements of the school story, Carriger introduces teen readers to a supernatural-meets-steampunk world full of action and wit." ~ Horn Book Chapter Titles * Lesson One - The Start of Being Finished * Lesson Two - Beware Flywaymen, for They Are Ill-dressed and Ill-mannered * Lesson Three - How Not To Make Introductions * Lesson Four - The Correct Configuration of a Finishing School * Lesson Five - Never Hurl Garlic Mash at a Man with a Crossbow * Lesson Six - The Real Meaning of Finishing * Lesson Seven - The Proper Place for Sooties * Lesson Eight - The Teaching Habits of Werewolves * Lesson Nine - How Not to Flirt * Lesson Ten - The Correct Way to Get Caught * Lesson Eleven - On the Importance of Proper Dress * Lesson Twelve - Proper Communication in Social Situations * Lesson Thirteen - Attack of the Fan and Sprinkle * Lesson Fourteen - On Intermingling the Classes * Lesson Fifteen - Keeping Proper Records and How to Steal Them * Lesson Sixteen - Breaking, Burgling, and a Proper Breakfast * Lesson Seventeen - Conducting Oneself Properly at a Ball Timeline * The book takes place in October 1851 Cover Art Gallery EEJapan.jpg|Japanese edition Trivia Extras * ''Etiquette & Espionage ''final cover, at Gail Carriger's blog. * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/02/etiquette-espionage-miscellany-minutia.html ''Etiquette & Espionage ~ Miscellany & Minutia] at Gail Carriger's blog. * 10 Questions About Etiquette & Espionage ~ Answered at Gail Carriger's blog. * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/01/etiquette-espionage-faq-second.html Etiquette & Espionage ~ FAQ the Second] at Gail Carriger's blog. * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2013/02/etiquette-espionage-reviews-praise.html Etiquette & Espionage ~ Reviews & Praise] at Gail Carriger's blog. * Etiquette & Espionage~ On NYT * Etiquette & Espionage ~ The Cover Copy! * Etiquette & Espionage ~ Book Trailer & Tumblr * Etiquette & Espionage ~ Reviews versus 1872 Godey's Reviews * The Finishing School Pinterest Board * All Gail's Books FSQuoteCarriage.jpg Quotes Category:Books Category:Finishing School Series